Alfred Hedgehog
Alfred Hedgehog is the main protagonist of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. With his best friends Camille and Milo, he works as an unofficial investigation team of Gnarly Woods. An intelligent young hedgehog boy with a very sharp wit, Alfred is unbiased and compassionate to all living things. While he shows many interests, anything related to mysteries is his favourite. Bio Alfred is an intelligant young man with a sharp wit and compassion for all living things. He has many interests, including sports, science, and mysteries. Appearance Alfred is a 10 year old (possibly African Pygmy or brown-breasted) hedgehog standing at 160-170 centimetres tall. His skin/fur is brown with lighter brown coloring around his mouth. He has a black nose and olive-green eyes and dark brown spiked quills styled into a spiked hair cut that mostly sticks up on one side while the rest frames his face. Casually, Alfred wears a white long sleeved shirt beneath a light blue top with navy sleeves and collar, paired with beige bermudas and a pair of blue and white sneakers. For bed he wears a blue pair of pajamas. He also owns an orange jacket with olive lining, buttons, and interior. During winter, Alfred wears a navy shirt or jacket with dark blue sleeves, light blue jeans, and his normal shoes paired with black socks. He also wears a yellow scarf and blue gloves with a lighter blue stripe. Personality For his young age Alfred is notable for being smart, perceptive, and agile. He has a calm and trusting nature and is well-liked for his unbiased opinions, to the point that many choose to ask him for help instead of contacting official authority figures. He does his best to keep the peace between feuding sides and he is very friendly, willing to help out even if he is tired or sick, and he will do whatever he can until he figures it out. He is also capable of helping Milo calm down when he gets worked up, and keeps Camille in line. He is also one of the most rational residents of Gnarly Woods, and he never jumps to conclusions or odd theories like the others do. He relies on the facts and information he can gather to piece together everything, and he is shown to be very modest. Sometimes he can be playful, but he usually remains serious and good-natured; although there are occasional instances when he can be found spacing out or not paying attention- due to focusing on something else. He has also shown that he is a heavy sleeper. As he is interested in science, Alfred is described as being "pedantic" when it comes to studying it. He owns many pieces of scientific gear in the Hedgequarters, as well as many science-based hobby items in his bedroom. But because them and reading mystery books, he can often be found playing sports. Family *Ms. Hedgehog - A homemaker who Alfred seems to resemble even more than his father. *Mr. Hedgehog: A bee keeper who adores his family. Alfred sometimes sees his dad as someone he can't understand and compares him to an alien. *Lilly Hedgehog: Alfred's little sister and "part-time" team member who idolizes her older brother. He loves Lilly and would do anything for her. *Granny Hedgehog: makes appearances in old pictures. *Grandfather: Alfre has mentioned him a couple of times, and he may have served as inspiration for Alfred becoming a detective. Relationships *'Lilly' - Alfred is very close to his little sister to a very protective level. The very moment he hears something is wrong he'll rush to her aid without second thought; even if it means trying to open a locked door by throwing himself against it. However, he also believes in being honest with her, which earns him a scolding from someone else. *'Camille - '''One of Alfred's best friends, who he is often forced to keep in line when she wants to quickly solve mysteries or gets angry over something -usually trivial- although she tends to yell at him in response some times. However, they are both wise and enjoy reading, and they love helping animals. *'Milo - Alfred's other best friend, Milo and Alfred often spend time together in and out of mystery work. He tends to be the one person who can usually calm Milo down whenever he gets scared or paranoid. While he doesn't believe in the strange theories Milo comes up with, he never mocks him for it. *'''Cynthia - Despite how annoying she can be, Alfred doesn't hold a grudge against her like Milo and Camille, even willing to defend her whenever they or others make accusations. However, if she really annoys him, he will act smug or "as a matter-of-fact" around her. *'Ricardo - '''Being a boy, Alfred isn't very impressed by him, but he does enjoy his performances like everybody else. He is also the only person to be given an autograph from him on screen, and Ricardo really trusts Alfred to help him. Quotes *"It's time for a clue review!"'' *''"This is serious mysterious!"'' *''"Let's go to the Hedgequarters for a clue review!"'' Trivia *It's theorized that Alfred's name was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock, an author of many horror, suspenseful stories and films. *Alfred claims to know the expert style of "Hedgehog Kung-fu" martial arts in the episode "A flash of Silver". *Alfred and his family are one of the few species in the series to have cat-like facial structure. *Although hedgehogs quills are naturally sharp, they only become threatening whenever they are startled. However, Alfred's quills aren't shown to be sharp at all, implying they are just hair. **In one episode he was hit on the head by a ball and it didn't pop, it actually hurt him. *Alfred Hedgehog is left-handed. (Uncorfirmed, verification needed) *Alfred seems to know sign language, as shown in Casting Call. *Carolina Bartzcak once said this regarding her role as Alfred: "Doing Alfred was one of the most enjoyable experiences I have. It's so much fun to spend your day playing around with voices, and there isn't that much stress when compared to doing an actual tv show or film where people are waiting for you to get it right." Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-15h33m03s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h39m58s206.png ThumbnailCAIWOKMF.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-11h57m56s177.png Hedgehog kungfoo!.png|Alfred Hedgehog doing Kung-Fu skills. Hedgehogs.jpg Alfred.jpg|Serious Mysteries! For more images please view the Alfred Hedgehog (Gallery) page. Other Category:Pre-Teen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Photographers Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Images